1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved packing construction for a series of light bulbs. In particular this invention pertains to a packing frame construction having top and bottom wall members on which are formed a plurality of displaced trapezoidally contoured tabs between which are seated a series of light bulbs. The packing frames include sidewalls on which are formed symmetrically positioned male dovetail members and female dovetail slots matingly engageable with respective dovetail members and slots of another packing frame to form a secure planar exhibition frame when the mounted light bulbs are to be exhibited. Still further, this invention relates to packing frames where the wires of light bulbs may be wound thereon in an orderly fashion. Additionally, connecting members may be used to hold two adjacent bulbs mounted on mutually stacked packing frames to prevent hitting of the light bulbs on the walls of the packing boxes. Further, the connecting members provide a construction stability between coupled packing frames.
2. Prior Art
Conventional or prior art packing means for a series of Christmas light bulbs generally fold the series of light bulbs and simply place such in a box. Therefore, the wires of the light bulbs are often tangled during transport and storage or use and the wires are difficult to unwind. Additionally, Christmas type light bulbs are fragile and are vulnerable to impact. Still further, the size of packing boxes depends on the quantity of light bulbs being packed. When light bulbs have an extended length, large packing boxes are needed to accommodate the extended length light bulbs. Large overweight light bulbs may also result in inconvenience associated with packing.